Venom's Game
by Jasmine-The-Sandwich
Summary: Venom decides to torment Parker in the worst way possible, and he concocted the most horrid way to do so.


Mary Jane was in her home settled at the couch, looking through some movies for her and Peter to watch tonight. It's been 3 months since Peter revealed his secret identity to her, and so far MJ's been staying out of being kidnapped and such. What concerns her the most, though, is how much stress Peter's been going through trying to fight crime while also trying to keep his secret from the other people he loves. So, as a way to help ease his tension, Mary Jane decided to spend the entire night with Peter just watching stuff as a couple. No dumb romantic comedies or teen dramas. Just good ol' classic comedy movies. The perfect 3 month anniversary.

It's only a matter of time before he rings the doorbell and the two spend the night watching tv, eating snacks and perhaps a bit of romance to add to the mix. At the ring of the bell, MJ set the movies down on the table and rushed over to the door, expecting Peter to be at the door. But instead, it was someone else. Standing at the door was Eddie Brock, dressed in all black with his hands in his pockets. Mary Jane could've sworn he was giving her a flirtatious smile.

"Hey, there. Mary Jane, right?" Eddie asked the redhead, who was unaware of his true identity. She was aware that Peter has some issues with the guy, but she didn't want to come off as rude to him.

"Yes?" MJ raised a brow. "What brings you here, Eddie?"  
"Oh, my apologies, miss Watson." Brock gave a friendly chuckle, concealing his true intentions he has for the young lady. "Parker invited me over not too long ago. Is it alright if I can come in?"

"Uh, sure." She stood out of his way and he walked in looking around.

"Nice place." Eddie complimented. "Say, you know when Parker's coming?"

"I'll give him a call." She smiled politely, still suspicious of his sudden arrival. Once she turned away from him, Mary Jane's smile disappeared and replaced with a frown. She'd better tell Peter that Eddie came over and hurry before he tries something like make his moves on her or something. Knowing how much he and Peter Parker aren't buddies, there's no doubt Eddie would try to steal her away from him.

Heading over to the phone, MJ dialed Peter's number and stood by waiting for him to pick up. While she did, Eddie walked towards her, his shadow slowly looming over her.

"Come on, Peter. Pick up." The redhead muttered to herself, putting her hand on her hip. When she didn't get an answer, Mary Jane sighed with frustration. Peter's probably fighting some criminal, hopefully not with Black Cat by his side.

"Dammit. Sorry, Eddie. I can't seem to be reaching Peter at the moment." She said redialing the number, not looking at the former journalist. "You want anything to eat while we wait for him?"

Suddenly, silhouettes of tentacles emitted from the shadow, to which MJ took notice of, much to her horror.

"Yes." Eddie's voice suddenly changed, sounding like a double-voiced demon. "We'd like YOU!"

In a swift turn, Mary Jane's green eyes widened with shock and terror from what they witness, the scared woman letting out a shrilling scream as she dropped the phone onto the ground.

* * *

After stopping a bank robbery, everybody's favorite friendly neighborhood Spiderman crawled on top of a building to check his cellphone. Not to his surprise, there was one missed call from Mary Jane, along with a voice message from her. He played the message to hear a familiar and chilling voice he didn't want to hear talking from MJ's phone number.

"Hello, Parker. Missed us? Thought we'd come over and give your girlfriend a visit. She was so nice to offer us something to eat while we waited for you."

At that implication, Peter's red covered hands were shaking as Venom chuckled ominously before continuing his message. In the background, MJ's muffled cries could be heard, which was a little relieving for Spiderman. At least she's still alive.

"You want her back, come and find us. And don't worry, we'll make it easier for you to find us."

After the beep, Spiderman immediately shot out a web from his wrist and swung around the city of New York, watching like a hawk for any signs of Venom.

"If he caused any harm to MJ, so help me, God." He said to himself in an angry and hateful tone. "I will show no mercy towards that freak."

Then, from the distance, the web slinger saw a sign saying "Happy 3 Month Anniversary" with hearts and flowers drawn around it. Next to the sign was a huge, black, hulking figure that had an uncanny yet spitting image of Spidey himself. loitering against the wall, flashing a sickening, sharp-toothed smile at the superhero.

He landed on the ledge, standing tall and composed in Venom's presence.

"Spidey! Glad you could make it." The creature unfolded his arms and took a few steps towards the red web head, raising his hands like he were welcoming a guest. "We thought you would never come. Fashionably late, I reckon?"

"Where is she?" Spiderman demanded, cutting to the chase. "Where's Mary Jane?"

"How about you try to find her yourself?" Venom teased. "You've got your spider sense. Use that to find your girlfriend."  
"I'm not in the mood to play your mind games, Venom." The angered superhero retorted. "Just tell me where she is."

"Aww, no guessing games? That's too bad." He mockingly sounded disappointed. "Alright. I'll show you where your precious Mary Jane is."

Suddenly, his chest opened up wide like a mouth and from within emerged Mary Jane, held bound by the black tentacles inside of Venom. It was the most horrifying sight for Parker to witness.

"HELP! PETER, HEL—" the tentacles covered her mouth shut before pulling the distressed redhead back inside of the monster's body, closing his cavity and sealing Mary Jane inside of him. Peter could see her face imprinted in some parts of Venom's torso as she tried to fight for her way out, the symbiote chuckling evilly as her screams tickled the inner walls of his body.

"Ohh, she feels delightful in there." Venom teased, licking over his teeth. "I can feel her wriggling, desperately trying to escape my clutches, and I'm loving every second of it."

"You…" Spiderman's fists shook with rage, watching his nemesis enjoying his love's suffering.

"We're going to play a different type of game this time, Parker." The hulking beast said, sounding more serious. "And this time, you will definitely play, whether you like it or not."

Spiderman didn't say anything. He was in too much rage but tried to withhold his temper for Mary Jane's sake.

* * *

"What's your game?" he uttered. Venom grinned wide from ear to ear.

"Simple. Try to rescue your girlfriend from inside of me. You can do all you want with no limits." The monster patted below his chest. "And you'd better keep it up, because if you don't… She'll be all mine."

Spiderman swiftly tried to land a blow to Venom's ugly mug, only to be stopped by his huge hand and bashed on the head by a headbutt. He was knocked flying until he turned and landed against the building aperture and jumped back towards Venom. The fight went on, Venom blocking Spidey's moves while Spiderman tried to be as focused as he could to avoid any hits from Venom. Soon, Spiderman managed to get the upperhand when he knocked Venom onto the ground, and keeping him pinned down by shooting webs at his wrists.

Spiderman had to hurry and send the punch to Venom's face before he breaks free, so he lunged forward and prepared himself. However, the trapped supervillain grinned deviously and he suddenly opened up his cavity and lifted Mary Jane in the way, prompting Spiderman to stop or he might hurt her. When he stopped, Venom quickly took her back inside of his body and freed himself from Spidey's webs, delivering a devastating blow to Parker's face, knocking him down.

Getting up on his two feet, Venom stood over the beaten hero, who grunted and twitched with pain.

"That… was… dirty." Spiderman groaned, the supervillain chuckling at his distress.

"What do you think I am, a hero?" Venom retorted. "I never said anything about playing fair."

Venom looked down at his own massive form, feeling Mary Jane's struggling weakening. Deciding to check on her, the symbiote opened his cavity and took out the exhausted and shaking female in his tentacles, bringing her up close to his face and taking her chin with his big hand.

"Tired of fighting, Red?" he slithered his tongue towards her, making her cringe with disgust. "Sounds like you both have something in common, other than the color, that is."

She looked over to Peter, shocked and disheartened that her lover was hurt and broken.  
"Peter! Peter, wake up!" MJ cried out to him, believing him to be dying.

"Oh, shut it, Red." One of his tentacles covered her mouth. "Your dashing hero's still alive. He wouldn't be looking like this if I killed him."

"Mary… Jane…" Spidey muttered, sounding like he was about to lose consciousness.

"Yes, Parker." Venom loomed the bound woman over Spiderman, the beaten hero looking into his beloved's beautiful green eyes that shimmered like emeralds as tears watered down from them like rain.

"Take one last good look at her." The symbiote teased, slowly lifting MJ away from Parker. "Because you will never see her again."

* * *

While it may seem Peter won't be fighting, Mary Jane on the other hand refused to let this all be over. She continued to pry herself from Venom, trying to break free from his tendrils and even attempting to get her legs out of his grasp, kicking and thrashing against the beast. Venom was surprised that she still had it in her for she seemed like she was about to pass out of exhaustion after all that struggling.

"Why, you…" Venom growled, trying to overwhelm her with the rest of the tendrils forming from his black body. But Mary Jane wasn't going to give up so easily. She reached out her arm towards Peter while doing her best to not get taken back into the insane monster's body.

"Take my hand, Peter!" she called out to him. "I know you can do it!"

Spiderman's hand twitched, but didn't move from the spot with MJ's hand reached out openly towards him.

"You're too late, sweetheart." Venom taunted, pulling her in faster. "He's lost this game, and now he's lost you."

Just when it seemed that it was all over for the couple, Spiderman grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her out with all his might, easily getting her free from Venom's black tendrils and out of his body, much to the symbiote's shock.

"What?!" the monster growled as Spiderman stood up fine and well, holding Mary Jane in his arms. "You red fink! You tricked me!"

"Hey, you didn't say anything about playing fair, Venom." Spiderman said, sounding proud of himself like the smart aleck that he is. Sick and tired of losing to the man who ruined his life, Venom tried shooting his webs at him, but Spiderman jumped down the building with the screaming Mary Jane and kept on falling until he shot out his own webs and swung away.

Venom ran over to the edge to see what Parker did and followed the two, not letting them escape that easily.

"This is not over, Spiderman!" the symbiote shouted, seeing that they had swung into an alley. Setting Mary Jane down, Peter was then met with an angry looking Mary Jane.

"What?" Spidey shrugged.  
"Are you crazy, Peter? Jumping off that building without warning me?" she yelled at her lover, slamming her hand against his shoulder. "You nearly scared me half to death with that stunt. Don't ever do that again!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." The webhead rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment. "But right now, we're still being followed. I have an idea to ward him off."

The supervillain landed in front of the two, laughing evilly as he licked his lips, slowly walking towards the couple.

"Nowhere to run. I have you where I want." The maniac taunted.

"Wrong, Venom." Spiderman picked up a garbage can lid. "I have YOU where I want."  
The symbiote tilted his head, not knowing what the superhero meant before seeing where he was aiming the garbage can lid at, the garbage can itself.

"No…" Venom slowly backed away, realizing Spidey's plan. "No, DON'T!"

The friendly neighborhood started slamming the lid against the can as hard as he could, the two metals clashing causing a painful sound wave towards the creature. Venom covered his ears and let out a monstrous screech, his suit forming flailing tendrils as the noises harmed it. MJ decided to help Peter and picked up a garbage can lid to slam against the the garbage can before she and Petey slammed the lids together, the symbiote continuing to writhe in pain from all the awful noise. Unable to bare this, Venom quickly shot out a spider web towards a nearby building and swung away from the two, wanting to get away from the sonic waves or else his symbiote suit will evade him.

Peter and Mary Jane stopped once Venom had left and set their lids down, feeling tired and exhausted from all the horror that transpired between the two.

"We did it…" Parker panted, trying to catch his breath. "We beat him at his own game."  
MJ didn't answer. She was just in too much shock over what had just happened. Venom not only kidnapped her, but kept her prisoner inside of his dark body. God knows what could've happened if Peter had lost the fight. She sat down on a nearby box, rubbing her goosebump-ridden arms.

"We need to talk." Mary Jane replied, solemn and foreboding.


End file.
